


Red, the Colour of Desire

by thegodandthecynic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodandthecynic/pseuds/thegodandthecynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is normally too awkward for Courfeyrac to explore his kinks with. So what happens when Courfeyrac comes home to find Marius tied up on their bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, the Colour of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me okay this is the first time writing something that doesn't end in actual sex also the first time with kinks yayyy
> 
> i wrote this for the lovely kat she's a cutie

Every time Marius moved his wrists, the rope cut into his skin a little more. The coarse material chafed away at his skin as he squirmed on the bed in apprehension, waiting for the inevitable. The apartment door opened and Marius squirmed some more: it was only a matter of time now.

‘Hey, sorry I’m late, traffic was-’ Courfeyac’s words cut short as he spotted Marius lying on the bed, completely naked except for the red cock ring and matching ball gag around his throat. Marius’s arms and legs were tied to the bedposts, leaving him completely exposed. Marius took a deep breath and attempted to sound as seductive as possible.

‘I’ve missed you,’ he said, batting his eyelashes as the speechless man. ‘Well?’ Courfeyrac hadn’t moved from his spot. ‘Aren’t you going to come over here and greet me properly?’ That was all the encouragement Courfeyrac needed. He dropped all his belongings, rushing to pull off his shirt and apron before practically attacking Marius’s lips in a harsh kiss. Marius smiled into the kiss as he was pushed into the sheets, enjoying the feeling of Courfeyrac’s hands all over him.

The kiss was a fight for dominance. Marius wasn’t willing to give up control so quickly; Courfeyrac's reaction had made him confident. He pushed back against Courfeyrac’s tongue, the battle moving from one open cavern to another time and time again. When Courfeyrac finally pulled away, they were both panting heavily, Courfeyrac's eyes alight with pure joy. He had been waiting for this for months; the time had never seemed right. But Marius had taken matters into his own hands and Courfeyrac would be damned if he didn’t enjoy it.

‘Damn,’ He breathed, sitting back on his haunches and drinking in every inch of his lover’s body. Freckles stared up at him from every patch of skin, the light brown a contrast to his pale skin. Marius’s thin, lanky frame was covered in them: Courfeyrac had made a habit out of counting them as they lay in bed on rainy days. ‘Where did you even get these?’ He asked, wrapping one hand around the cock ring, his hands ghosting over the sensitive skin. He felt a twitch from Marius’s cock, smiling as he began to stroke.

‘Grantaire knows the best places for these things,’ Marius answered, a small gasp escaping his lips as Courfeyrac tugged in the way only Courfeyrac could. 

‘Only you would mention Grantaire while I’m jacking you off.’ Courfeyrac smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips before pulling the ball gag up around Marius’s mouth.

‘Let’s see what kind of sounds you can make now.’

Courfeyrac backed down to Marius’s dick, taking the half-hard member into his hand and kissing softly at the tip. He flicked his tongue back and forth along the slit, rubbing one thumb along the underside, the other massaging his balls. Once or twice he would take the head of Marius’s cock into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Every time his fingers brushed against the rubber cock ring he smiled, determined to draw this out for as long as possible. 

With every touch and every lick, Marius let out increasingly obscene noises. All of his words were rendered incomprehensible by the ball of rubber placed between his lips. His pants turned into groans into all out moans by the time Courfeyrac had stopped teasing. He pulled his lips away, leaving Marius panting beneath him as he kissed his testicles and all across his thighs. The kisses were light, barely ghosting over the skin before moving on to the next place. Courfeyrac worked his way up Marius’s entire body like that, kissing and leaving small love bites in places only he would see. 

Courfeyrac reached upwards and took one nipple into his hand, flicking and manipulating the stub until it stood up straight and hard, much like Marius’s cock. Courfeyrac did the same to the other nipple while continuing to kiss all over every part of his lover’s body; he paid special attention to the places with large patches of freckles. Around his stomach, up from his hips to his belly button finally finishing at his nipples. Courfeyrac took one of the nubs into his mouth, sucking and grazing his teeth along it. The noise that came out of Marius’s mouth went straight to Courfeyrac’s groin.

‘You like that don’t you?’ Courfeyac cooed, pinching one nipple and biting the other. Marius’s mouth opened around the gag, pink lips full and wet from the saliva that was practically drooling out of his mouth. Lining himself up with Marius’s face, Courfeyrac gave the man a crooked grin before leaning towards his ear, licking around the shell and blowing hot air on the red skin. Underneath him Marius squirmed, moaning as his cock twitched and wept. 

‘You like the feeling of my hands all over your body? The way my hips grind into yours, the way I leave you speechless and moaning.’ Courfeyrac highlighted every word with a small gyration of his hips, his still-clothed erection rubbing against Marius’s. Marius moaned in approval.

‘You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you? You and your pretty little mouth with those lips wrapped around that gag. God you’re gorgeous.’ 

Courfeyrac looked down on Marius, drinking in the sight of his lover unable to move or to speak. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as he panted along with the rough grind of Courfeyrac’s hips. The coarse fabric rubbed against his erection, making it twitch and pulling long, erotic moans out of Marius. The red ball of rubber protruded from his lips, shiny with saliva. Marius made muffled noises which Courfeyrac thought were words but before removing the gag, he had a little more fun, grinding his hips into Marius a few more times and listening to the noises he made.

‘I can’t hear you,’ Courfeyrac sang, sucking a bright mark on Marius’s neck before pulling off the ball gag slowly,

‘Untie me so I can use my mouth properly.’

With a grin, Courfeyrac reached up and untied Marius’s hands from their position above his head. As soon as he was free Marius went after Courfeyrac, pushing him down onto the bed and capturing his lips quickly before moving down to pull his pants and underwear off. Courfeyrac’s erection was red and leaking with precome when Marius took it into his mouth, not missing a beat.

A sigh of relief quickly turned into pleasured moans as Marius worked his way up and down Courfeyrac’s cock, sucking and keeping his tongue pressed to the underside the way he knew Courfeyrac liked it. He kept at it diligently, determined to make his lover come in record time. As soon as Courfeyrac felt the tell-tale signs in his gut he wrapped his fingers into Marius’s hair, slowly pulling the man off of him.

‘Not yet,’ he breathed, meeting Marius’s lips in a fierce embrace. They fell back onto the bed, Marius on his back and Courfeyrac on top of him. As they kissed, Marius took both of their penises into his hand, stroking fast and hard. Grinning, Courfeyrac kept grinding into Marius, their breath quickening as they both came closer to their peak.

‘Courfeyrac, I’m gonna,’ Marius panted, one hand still stroking, the other gripping the back of Courfeyrac’s neck tightly.

‘Yeah, me too,’ They rubbed on and against each other a few seconds more before Marius let out a long moan, followed by a hot spurt of come onto his chest. Courfeyrac wasn’t far behind; his come splattered across both his and Marius’s stomachs, the thick liquid sticking out against the pale skin.

They both laid on the bed for a while, catching their breath and staring at each other. Marius ran a hand through Courfeyrac’s hair, smiling at the concentrated gaze on his face.

‘What’s that look for?’ he asked, giggling.

‘I never knew you looked so good tied up.’

‘That just means we have to do it more often then, doesn’t it?’ Courfeyrac smiled and kissed Marius once more.


End file.
